Missing
by La Rikou
Summary: Suzuna berada di titik kehancurannya. For ES21 Award:November Myth


Disclaimer: Lagu maupun Eyeshield 21 dkk, keduanya bukan punya saya~

Warning: OOC keterlaluan, typo(s), lebay, sama sekali gak serem.

A/N: Fic pertama author di FESI.

.

.

Pemandu sorak.

Pengagum, juga seorang penguntit.

Sebentuk konkrit yang terlalu mengharap.

Aku.

Satu subjek yang sama; Aku. Taki Suzuna.

Satu misi yang sama; Dia. Kobayakawa Sena.

Satu masa kehancuran yang sama. Yang pertama. Dan tak terduga, rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Disini. Sekarang.

Menjadi seorang diri di setiap langkah kaki, tidaklah menyenangkan

Rasanya lebih baik tulang-tulang di tubuhku patah dan mati rasa. Jika itu yang terjadi, aku tahu harus kemana. Tidak seperti ini, penghancuran tanpa jeda. Segalanya datang tiba-tiba, aku tidak siap.

Titik hitam disana-sini, sebuah kamuflase pilihan bijak, yang tak pernah bijak. Aku gelap dan terhuyung-huyung.

Tapi tak pernah sedikitpun berhenti menyebut namamu. Kobayakawa tercinta.

.

.

For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award

November Myth: Toire no Hanako

.

.

.

.

.

Missing

.

.

Gadis ber-rok merah itu menatap lekat-lekat mata sembab yang menyempurnakan wajah pucatnya lewat cermin. Sesekali ia menghapus jejak air mata. Walau tak berguna karena air matanya justru semakin giat menyusuri pipi dan dagunya, ia tetap menghapus dan menghapus.

Ia berasumsi bahwa dirinya saat ini seorang diri. Tak peduli di kamar mandi sekolah ini, atau di jalan setapak panjang kehidupannya. Sekarang ia merasa seorang diri.

Seolah pundaknya terasa makin berat, kali ini menunduk dalam. Lagi dan lagi ia membisikkan kata "Semua baik-baik saja" pada dirinya sendiri. Berulang kali, sampai lirih suaranya menjadi samar dan menghilang saat mengingat goresan di hatinya yang dalam dan belum terobati.

"_I love you.. You love me.."_

Akhirnya ia memutuskan bernyanyi sebelum pulang..

"_We're happy family.." _Ia mekanjutkan senandungnya,

"_With a great big hug and kiss from me to you.." _Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap cermin kembali.

"_Won't you say you love me too?"_

.

.

Suzuna's POV

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatap cermin lagi. Aku bernyanyi, Sena. Menyanyikan mimpi bahagia.

"_Won't you say you love me too?"_

Tidak akan 'kan? Rasanya mustahil, setelah kau dengan manja membisikkan kata-kata pada Mamo-nee sampai-sampai dia tersipu.

Tidak akan 'kan? Rasanya mustahil kau akan mengatakannya. Karena di hari aku akan menyatakannya, kau.. ya.. kau.. saat itu dengan senang hati menyambut peluk dan menghirup aroma di leher Mamo-nee dalam-dalam. Padahal saat itu aku yang butuh pinjaman pundak setelah menelan semua gambaran bahagia kau dan Mamo-nee.

Picik ya pikiranku?

"Keh.."

Aku terkekeh sendiri. Konyol sekali aku menangisi mereka sambil bersembunyi disini. Ketakutan untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Seperti Hanako-chan aku pikir. Ya! Benar! Aku sama sepertinya. Ceria, seorang diri, berlari, bersembunyi. Lalu kami sama-sama berakhir di tengah jalan.

Bedanya Hanako-chan tak bisa menyelesaikan permainan petak umpetnya karena kematian, sedangkan aku belum bisa melanjutkan hari karena kesulitan mengumpulkan dan merangkai hati. Sudahkah aku memberitahumu bahwa hatiku berantakan?

"_I love you.. you love me.." _Sekarang sakit itu mulai menjalar dan mencengkram emosi. Maka aku mulai menyanyikan lirik-lirik mimpi itu lagi.

.

.

Normal POV

Gadis kecil ber-rok merah itu perlahan mendekati cermin. Ia tertarik mendengar senandung lirih dari sosok yang sekarang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"_We're best friend.." _sepenggal kata tertahan di tenggorokannya. Suzuna tertegun dan mematung menatap cermin.

"Kenapa berhenti, Onee-san? Aku suka lagumu." Suara gadis kecil itu terdengar datar dan dingin di telinga lawan bicaranya.

Sepersekian detik Suzuna berpikir untuk mengajak gadis kecil itu bicara. Dan ternyata pikiran kecil itu berubah menjadi niatan yang dilancarkannya. Suzuna menarik nafas, menormalkan debaran jantunganya.

"H-Hanako-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa.. ada di Deimon?" tanya Suzuna dengan pelan.

"Aku bosan. Jadi bermain ke sini." Gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya sebagai Hanako itu tampak sangat pucat dan rapuh. Wajahnya datar dan dingin.

Suzuna masih diam. Ini kali pertamanya berbicara dengan penghuni dimensi lain.

"Onee-san, tolong nyanyikan lagumu lagi. Lagu terkahir yang kudengar adalah Kokoro no Tomo." Hanako-chan menarik-narik lengan kostum cheerleader yang dikenakan Suzuna seperti memohon dibelikan permen. Tapi bedanya, gadis kecil ini tak mungkin mengubah raut wajah datarnya.

Suzuna bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit Hanako-chan. Tapi entah karena apa, dia malah mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_W-We're best friend like .. friend should be.."_ Hanako menyimak baik-baik suara Suzuna yang sekarang terdengar sedikit serak.

"_With a great big hug..a-and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me.. too."_ Suzuna menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Hati Onee-san hancur ya?" Dengan polos Hanako-chan berhasil mengenai satu poin fakta.

Suzuna mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. "Kau benar."

Lalu keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Kau pernah merasakannya juga, Hanako-chan?" Suzuna balik bertanya.

"Ya. Dulu saat aku bermain, temanku selalu curang, sehingga harus selalu aku yang jaga. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya tertawa dan sama sekali tidak meinta maaf."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Suzuna mendengarkan dan merespon seolah ia berbicara dengan anak kecil normal yang konkrit.

Untuk beberapa detik, cerita Hanako mengalihkan Suzuna dari rasa sakit yang melingkupinya. Dan untuk beberapa waktu lainnya, rasa itu masih ada dan tetap menyakitkan.

.

.

Mamori terbelalak dan terpaku di ambang pintu, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Mulutnya ia bekap, mencoba memperkecil kemungkinan dirinya berteriak kencang. Saat ini ia terkejut dan berharap dirinya sedang berkhayal. Disana. Tepat di depan cermin kamar mandi, Suzuna sedang berbicara sendiri dengan berbagai intonasi dan gaya bahasa. Ekspresi di wajahnya selalu berganti,seperti dua sosok dalam satu raga.

Entah apa yang terjadi, entah siapa yang merangkai hikayat misteri. Suzuna tertawa, menyimak dan menangis sedih dalam satu waktu, satu hati. Mungkin saja merasa frustasi atas gagalnya misi. Mungkin saja merasa hancur dan meminta bantuan sosok untuk merangkainya lagi. Atau mungkin saja rapuhnya hati, dimanfaatkan sosok tak tahu diri.

.

.

FIN


End file.
